Romantic Nights: Seth Rollins One Shots
by HardyBoyzFan1996
Summary: just a few one shots about Shield member Seth Rollins Warning:STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT


**another story**

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Shield or the WWE**

**Believe In The Shield**

* * *

Romantic Nights: Seth Rollins One Shots

Chapter 1:

Angel was sitting in the locker room with ice wrapped around her shoulder. She just had a brutal match with AJ Lee which ended in AJ getting in the win thanks to Seth Rollins of The Shield. Seth distracted her which let AJ hit the Shinning Wizard.

"are you gonna be okay" Angelina asks

"Lina I'll be fine go out for your match" she says

"okay I'll check on you after" Angelina says

"okay" she says

Angelina walks out of the locker room. The room grows quiet Angel lays back on the bench she hears the door open and the click of the lock. The sound of boots hitting the marble floor instantly making her scared. She sits up as Seth comes around the corner. He leans against the wall

"you took a pretty nasty bump out there" Seth says

Angel looks up at the current Tag Team Champion "I would have won if you hadn't come out there"

Seth walks towards her backing her up against the wall "you wanted me to come out there. I saw the look in your eyes when I was on that apron. You want me Angel"

"I don't want you. I can't stand you" she says

"oh really? Then why did I hear you moaning my name last night?" he asks

"I wasn't moaning your name" she says

"really? My room is right next door to yours I heard you" he gets close to her ear "it sounded hot"

she pushes him off pain shoots through her shoulder

"you know I could help you with your shoulder" he says

"shut-up I don't need your help" she says

she goes to walk away. Seth grabs her by the midsection

"get off of me Rollins" she says

Angel kicks him in family jewels he hunches over in pain. Angel runs over to the door she unlocks the door and runs out she runs into Angelina

"whoa are you okay? Wheres the fire?" Angelina asks

"yea I'm fine" she says

"you sure?" Angelina asks

"yea" she says

"okay well lets go" Angelina says

at the hotel Angel sits on her bed looking out the window. She can't help but think about Seth his body,hair,eyes,that sexy smirk of his,and they way he looks at her when he stands on the apron distracting her.

"dammit Angel stop thinking about him you don't like him" she mumbles

her mind goes back to her match. The way Seth stood on the apron smirking at her. Angel finally realizes she wants Seth and she wants him bad, The next day at the gym. Angel is sitting taking a break trying not too look at Seth.

"Angel?" Angelina asks

"yea?" she asks

"you okay? You're looking at Seth like you wanna tear him apart. I know his cost you you're match but you don't have to kill him" Angelina says

"its not that. last night I realized I wanted Seth" she says

"oh my god girl are you crazy" Angelina asks

"I might be" she says

Angelina phone rings "oh I gotta go I got a autograph signing"

"bye" she says

"see you later" she says

Angel grabs a towel and wipes her face off. Angel stands in front of the mirror fixing her hair. Seth comes up behind her and presses he's body up against her

"I overheard you talking to Angelina" he says

"and I don't care" she says

"really? I heard you finally realized you wanted me" he says

Angel turns around and stands up against the mirror "okay I admit I do. Now what are you gonna do to me Mr Rollins?"

Seth immediately latches onto her neck. Angel bites her lip to keep from moaning out loud

"come on to my hotel now" he says

Angel picks up her bag and walks to his car. Seth presses her up against the car. Angel can feel Seth's erection poking her in the ass she reaches around and grabs him through his gym shorts he moans

"come on lets go" he says

at the hotel Seth shoves the room key in the lock it turns green Seth opens the door letting Angel walk in first. Seth walks in and kicks the door closed. he throws Angel on the bed and removes his shirt. Angel bites her lip at the sight of Seth's shirtless chest. They kick their shoes and socks off

"do you always wear tight shirts?" Angel asks

"I have to get your attention somehow" he says

Angel smiles and takes off your sports bra. Seth gently squeezes her breasts, she moans and pulls him down for a kiss. Seth moans feeling her breasts press up against his chest. Seth pulls away from the kiss and pulls down Angel's shorts

"no underwear?" he asks

she smirks "I was prepared"

Seth scoots down and sucks on her wet folds, he gently nibbles on it. Angel moans and tangles her hands in Seth's hair

"oh fuck yea. Just like that" she moans

Seth looks up at her with lust filled eyes. Angel bites her lip, Seth gently kisses her clit. Angel throws her head back moaning bucking against his face

"Seth I'm close" she says

"I wanna taste you baby. Come in my mouth" he says

Seth continues sucking on her wet folds, Angel comes into his mouth. Seth swallows every last drop

"you taste good baby" he says

"kiss me" she says

Seth kisses her, Angel kisses back not caring that she taste her self on his lips

"you're turn baby" he says

Seth stands up and slides his shorts down, his boxers doing nothing to hide is raging erection. Angel slides off the bed and walks over to him, he captures her lips in a searing kiss. Angel gets on her knees and takes Seth's cock into her mouth

"oh god baby. You're good at this" Seth says

her hand reaches up and cups his heavy sack, she deeps throat him. Seth runs his hand through her hair, Angel swirls her tongue around the head. Seth feels his ending near, he pulls her off

"I'm not coming till I'm inside you" he says

"lube?" she asks

"its in my bag. Get on the bed" he says

she lays on the bed. Seth walks over to his bag and looks for the lube. Angel stares at his ass, Seth finds the lube and walks back over the bed. Angel stares at his cock.

"ready baby?" he asks

"you bet I am. Just give it too me" she says

Seth crawls on the bed and smothers his cock in lube and lines up with Angel's entrance, he slowly slides in.

"oh god so tight" he says

"Seth don't tease please just give that big cock" she says

"beg I wanna here you beg" he says

"please Seth give me your big cock please baby" she says

he slams into her, she moans loudly. The headboard starts hitting the wall. Seth changes the angle of his thrusts making Angel moan loudly not caring who hears them next door

"Seth faster give it to me harder" she says

Seth starts moving faster, the sound of skin smacking against each other fills the room. Angel squeeze her ass muscles around him and pushes her hips down

"oh damn you're gonna make me come early" he says

she giggles, Seth pulls out and bends Angel over the side on the bed and reenters hard and fast. Angel moans loudly

"oh god Seth right there" she moans

Seth pulls her head back and kisses her neck knowing there would be a hicky there tomorrow but at the moment he didn't care and neither did Angel. Seth looks down and watches his cock slide in and out of Angel's tight heat

"baby you're so tight you're ass feel likes magic" he says

Angel moans bucking against him

"ride me baby" he says

Seth pulls out and lays back on the bed, Angel crawls up on the bed and swings her legs over his muscular thighs. She sinks down onto his cock, Seth moans

"baby you're so big" she says

Seth reaches up and gently squeezes her breasts, Angel moans raising up and down. Seth thrust up, Angel throws her head back moaning. Seth grabs her hips and raises her up and down

"baby come in me" she says

"I'm close baby" he says

Seth starts thrusting up, he feels his ending near. He spills into her, Angel moans

"that was amazing" he says

"yea" she says

Seth pulls her off and lays her beside him. He lays down, Angel snuggles up to him. Seth pulls the covers up and they fall alseep

* * *

**well thats the end of chapter 1 :)  
**

**R&R**


End file.
